The prior art is documented examples of dock or marine craft mounted bumpers, these utilizing some version of force absorption and/or illumination. Notable among these is the light altering bumper device of Taylor 2015/0152616, this including an illuminating dock bumper for attachment to a dock and exhibiting an elongate, body with a main attachment bracket portion and a secondary parabolic arch shaped portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,333, to Berman, teaches a protective boat rub rail system for a vessel and including a rigid track extrusion attached to the vessel, as well as a flexible fender extrusion and a shock absorbing inner core. The inner core is disposed in the fender extrusion and the core is substantially softer than the fender extrusion. The fender extrusion is configured to matingly engage the track extrusion. The fender extrusion has an upper barb engaging an upper receiving cavity of the track extrusion and a lower barb engaging a lower receiving cavity of the track extrusion. The track extrusion has ah upper tang engaging an upper recess of the fender extrusion and a lower tang engaging a lower recess of the fender extrusion. The track extrusion also includes an upper lip configured to engage a top portion of the perimeter of the vessel and a lower lip configured to engage a lower portion of the perimeter of the vessel.